Merry Christmas!
by xLYRAx
Summary: C'est Noël! Que dire de plus? Comment nos héros vivent-ils cette fête?


Blabla complétement inutile ( BCI ): Voilà un one-shot spécial pour Noël.

C'était une période spéciale en ce moment. Pour certains, c'était le meilleur moment de l'année et pour d'autres, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une source d'ennuis supplémentaire.

En ce moment, toutes les villes sont décorés, les sapins sont partout, les magasins font leurs plus belles vitrines, les yeux des enfants brillent, les parent se désespèrent, on fait une indigestion après avoir mangé trop de bûche...

C'était Noël.

Tradition, fête commerciale, réunion familiale... C'est une signification différente pour tout le monde.

Mais pour les hunters, c'est quoi? Est-ce parce qu'ils sont forts qu'ils ne feront rien? Ce sont des brutes insensibles?

Bien sur que non.

Enfin, normalement.

Chez nos quatre hunters préférés, les réactions étaient mitigés à l'encontre cette fête.

-« C'est Noël dans une semaine!» Cria Gon.

A ce moment-là, Kirua et Léolio quittèrent la télé des yeux pour le regarder étonnés, et Kurapika leva les yeux de son livre fronçant les sourcils, sentant les ennuis arriver à pleine vitesse.

-« Donc...?» Demanda doucement la blonde.

Gon recula surpris par ce manque d'enthousiasme. Kurapika avait l'air angoissée, Kirua surpris et Léolio affligé.

-« Et bien, il faut faire une fête!»

Il y eut une grimace de déplaisir collective. Si il y avait bien une chose que Kurapika, Léolio et Kirua haïssaient, c'était bien Noël.

Chez les Kuruta, Noël n'existait pas. Jusqu'à douze ans, Kurapika n'en avait pas entendu parler. La première fois qu'elle avait appris ce qu'était Noël, sa tribu venait tout juste de se faire décimer.

Alors qu'elle avait passé des jours à enterrer sa famille, elle se trouvait brusquement propulsée dans un monde en période de fête, ou tout le monde ne parlait que d'amour et de respect.

_Et surtout... _Elle venait de passer des heures à creuser des tombes et à essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, et il y avait des enfants heureux qui allaient se faire gâter par leurs familles.

Partagée entre la rage et l'envie, ce fut l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, Kurapika détestait Noël.

Léolio avait toujours dû supporter des repas de Noël dans une famille qui ne s'aimait plus et hypocrite, jusqu'à ce qu'un scandale explose et que son père demande le divorce en plein repas. Depuis ce jour, Léolio détestait Noël.

Kirua n'avait jamais eu droit à une fête de Noël. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler mais sa famille ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il avait regardé la télévision pour savoir ce qu'était Noël et avait ça trouvé affreusement niais et ennuyeux. Depuis ce jour, Kirua détestait Noël.

Mais pour Gon c'était surement différent.

-« Bah... Avec Mito-san, on avait toujours une fête de Noël. C'était honnêtement pas grand chose mais c'était chaleureux. Et... Ça me ferait bizarre de ne pas en faire... Mais je ne veux pas vous forcer... Ajouta t-il dépité.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gon. Si ça te fais plaisir, on fera une fête de Noël.» Déclara Kurapika.

Kirua cligna des yeux surpris par cette capitulation, mais resta muet. ( « On a son instinct maternel qui ressort, hein Kurapika? »; « Tu as dit quelque chose Léolio?»; « Euh... Non, rien. »)

-« C'est vrai?» Demanda Gon les yeux brillants.

Gros soupir de la part de tout le monde. Mais bon, ils allaient essayer de faire une fête de Noël.

Ce fut du grand n'importe quoi, mais on pouvait se demander si ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Au début, tout s'était passé dans le calme.

Mais après l'entrée faite par Kurapika, Léolio voulut s'occuper du chapon.

_Hum, hum. _Vous devinez la suite, non? Il fit exploser le four.

Le chapon carbonisé, ils durent commander à manger.

Léolio voulait des pizzas et Kirua des sushis.

Kurapika décida qu'ils mangeraient chinois.

Après avoir mangé l'équivalent de quatre bûches au chocolat, Gon était légèrement excité. Il trouva une grosse bestiole caché dans un placard, et fut pris d'une brusque envie de pourchasser Kirua avec.

Kirua qui malgré le fait d'être un tueur pro, détestait les bestioles bizarres, fit trois fois le tour de sapin pour échapper à « ces horribles mandibules gluantes et ces yeux vitreux qui avaient l'air de faire une fixette sur lui», cela jusqu'à ce que le sapin tombe dans un gros fracas.

-« On le ramasse? Demanda Gon.

-Pourquoi faire?» Répondit Kirua.

Et ils continuèrent leur bazar dans la plus grande indifférence générale.

Léolio toussota et demanda:

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'on est complétement fêlés?

-C'est possible. Répondit Kurapika en soupirant. Je suppose que faire des choses normales n'est définitivement pas fait pour nous.»

Un peu plus loin- non beaucoup plus loin, là t'es chez le vendeur de nouille du quartier- donc, des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, se trouvait le repère de la plus cruelle bande de malfrats de l'univers.

Leur chef s'était fait effacé le nen du type à la chaine, alors tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raids à faire, donc ils faisaient ce que tout le monde fait quand il s'ennuie.

Aller sur internet? Non. La brigade fantôme, elle, elle joue aux cartes.

Sharnalk claqua soudainement des doigts devant les yeux étonnés des autres membres.

-« Tiens... Mais, c'est Noël ce soir, non?» Demanda t-il.

Gros blanc.

La plupart le regardaient en clignant des yeux et Kuroro avait levé les yeux de son livre pour le regardé avec étonnement.

Feitan n'eut aucun doute à utiliser sa phrase la plus insupportable qui avait bien énervé Nobunaga pendant l'enlèvement du Boss.

-« Alors?» Demanda t-il.

Rien qu'un « alors? » prononcé indifféremment avec des yeux méprisants. C'était très énervant. Et flippant, aussi.

-« Euh... Bah... Bafouilla Sharnalk. Rien, c'était juste une constatation...!»

Bien sur, il aurait bien aimé qu'on lui offre un nouvel ordinateur portable mais avec des voleurs de cette trempe comme compagnons, il pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'ils organisent une fête de Noël.

Kuroro qui avait compris ou Sharnalk aurait bien voulu en venir, leva les yeux au plafond pensa à ce qui lui aurait fait plaisir pour Noël.

Il aurait été très content si ce psychopathe de clown le laissait un peu tranquille pour une fois, mais si jamais on lui offrait une Kurapika vivante avec un joli nœud dans les cheveux, il ne dirait pas non, non plus...

-« Gaps! Fit Kurapika en se frottant les bras.

-Kurapika, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? Demanda Léolio, inquiet.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu des frissons désagréables d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas trop...»

Léolio haussa des épaules et dit:

-« Ça doit être les nems qui ne sont pas passés.»

BCI: Personnellement, je n'ai jamais de très bons souvenirs de cette fête, et je ne la voit pas non plus d'un très bon œil. J'ai fait mon repas de famille, hier soir. C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée de faire un one-shot sur Noël.


End file.
